Bound
by midnightstar00
Summary: With her new discovery Bella Swan wanted out of her small town life and ends up in an unexpected place with an unexpected group of people. She soon learns that life as she knows it will never be the same. We have Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight, everything belongs to the original owners nor do I make money writing this, however this story belongs to me.**

Chapter one

There is an extremely prodigious thing about letting your hair down, both literally and figuratively. The sun was blazing against my skin, the warmth was welcoming. The wind was incessantly flowing through my hair as I cruised down the highway. My mind was clear. My destination was unknown. I was getting the hell out of that place. The place I called my home for over 22 years. That town had nothing for me. They had small town minds and small town bullshit.

I needed to get away from the bullshit I suffered through for the last five years. When I was 18 and fresh out of high school I was forced to marry my high school boyfriend. That was quickly shot to hell. It turns out he was a lying, cheating, son of a bitch.

"_Where were you?" I demanded. I was royally pissed off it was the second time he missed out on dinner at my parent's._

"_I told you I was going out with the guys. Relax." With every word that came out of his mouth I turned angrier. My glare was strong and I wasn't about to let it go easily._

"_Re-fucking-lax! Relax!" I moved closer to him, I knew he wouldn't hit me. He was too much of a pussy. "I know you were not at the only bar in this fucking town 'cause I called. You were out with some whore. I'm not dumb. I'm leaving your ass." I made a move to go to the bedroom when he grabbed my arm._

"_Babe, I was at the town over with Brady and the guys." _

"_You must think I'm either blind or stupid. I saw Billy today, you were not out with the guys stop fucking lying to me, I know you were out with some dumb whore." Before I could finish my sentence I felt a sharp stinging pain on the left side of my cheek._

_To say I was shocked was an understatement. Something in me snapped._

"_Babe, I'm sorry." He loosed the gripped he had on my arm. I knew I would have a bruise there tomorrow._

_I went to the bedroom and packed my belongings. As I passed the living room he stood in front of me and I flinched, he held his hands up and backed off. Suddenly, out of nowhere he was on the floor with his back arched letting out a blood curdling scream._

"_I'm sorry." He gasped out._

_That night I went to my parents place and told them what happened and by the next week I was filing for a divorce. In just for months I was a divorced 23 year old woman and there was something special about me._

_A year later I found out that my ex-husband had a two year old little girl and a new wife. _

In that year I made a discovery there was something going on with my body but what happened with my ex that night never happened again no matter how many times I analyzed it. That was when I discovered that Forks was no longer a place for me. I am bound to find out.

**Thanks for reading please leave a review. I am also looking for a beta anyone interested?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight but I do own Bound.**

**Thanks for checking this out I hope you enjoy this journey with me. This story will contain materials not suitable for readers under the age of 18. **

Chapter two

My car ran out of gas on the outskirts of a small town in California. I stopped at an old gas station with only two gas pumps. My mind was screaming at me to not go in but I didn't listen. The bell at the store's door jingled as I walked in. The place was empty and a bit eerie. I went to the back freezer and grabbed a few bottles of water and ice for my cooler. I heard the bells over the door jingle. I feel like I should hurry.

I grabbed a couple snacks on my way to the counter to pay when I suddenly felt my body grow heavy and my vision turn white. My mind was overwhelmed with images, images of events and moments I've never experienced. I let out a cry of pain, my body felt like it was on fire. Suddenly as if nothing happened, I was back at the gas station and the old woman at the counter was looking at me, concerned.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" she looked at me, puzzled.

"Yeah I have a bit of a headache."

"Would you like to buy a bottle of painkillers?"

"No, actually I'm in a hurry." She rang up my items and I left the store feeling like someone was watching me.

After filling up my car I closed the gas tank and was ready to leave when I felt someone behind me.

"I've never seen you around here before." A voice said. When I turned I found a large burly man standing by the pump with dirty rumpled clothes.

"I ran out of gas and this was the closet gas station. It's nice to meet you but I've got to go." I opened my car door, ready to get in and get the hell out when his hand grabbed my arm.

"Why are you in such a hurry? You should stick around." He came closer.

"No thanks." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and opened my car and went to sit but I was yanked out of my car. "Get off me!" I shouted as I closed my eyes.

One moment, I felt him grab at me again then the next he was gone. I opened my eyes. The man was on the floor crumpled up in a ball but then as if he was possessed his body lied straight on the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Don't worry you didn't kill him." I heard. I looked up from the large burly man and saw nothing. I quickly scrambled off the floor and opened my car door. I felt someone behind me tap my shoulder. I let out a loud cry.

"Sorry. I didn't me to scare you." I turned to face the voice and it was a man with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was dressed in a plain black shirt and fitted jeans.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am James Whitlock. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you too." I took his and suddenly my body felt like it was on fire once again. I let go of his hand and I was fine.

"So it is true…" he said with wide eyes.

"What's true?" I asked.

"You don't know?" he asked with curious eyes.

"No. I need to go." I said as I quickly went into my car and started it.

**Sorry about the length…it will get longer. Let me know what you think about the chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight just this story.**

**Welcome back my lovely readers and say hello to new readers. I just wanted to thank all my reviewers, you guys are amazing. **

Chapter three

"Please just stop and listen!" he shouted over the engine. "Please!" I stopped the engine and got out of the car.

"You have two minutes." I stated as he walked over to me.

"Have you been having headaches lately?" he asked.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Just answer the question." I rolled my eyes.

This guy was seriously getting on my nerves, I just wanted to leave.

"No."

"But you have been getting those blinding attacks where you feel your body burning like an inferno?" I perked up. Where was he getting at with this?

"Yes…"

"Okay good. We still have time." He looked relieved. What the fuck is up with him?

"Time for what?" I asked. He looked around my face then settled on my eyes.

"Can you bring me home? My car stopped about a mile away." His voice was melodic, soothing almost. I was instantly dazed, if it were possible his eyes grew bluer.

I automatically answered yes. A great pressure surrounded me, I felt like my body was no longer mine to control and yet I was still aware of everything. We entered the car and I drove while he gave the directions, but after that the car ride was silent.

Ten hours later, it was about nighttime when we ended up at a desert in Arizona. He told me to stop and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He stated simply as he stared straight ahead. I started getting scared. I knew it. He was going to kill me. I tried to beg for my life but the words wouldn't come out.

The pressure that surrounded me let up and I felt like I could speak which was a great relief, but then I remembered that I had a killer in my car and I panicked.

"What did you do? Where the hell am I?" I started asking but he shushed me.

"Stay calm," he started.

"Stay fucking calm?! You practically kidnapped me and brought me to the middle of nowhere!" I yelled.

"I didn't kidnap you all I asked you to do is bring me home."

"Yeah so you can rape and bury me in the desert." He rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

"Hey!" I got out and went after him. A logical person would've just put the car in reverse as soon as he got out but as you can see I'm not.

"Just. Shut. Up." He put his hand up.

Well, that shut me up, but only for a moment.

"What do you want from me?"

"You mean to tell me that you truly don't know what you are?" he turned to look at me with eyes burning.

"What are you talking about?"

He turned back around and walked towards the center of the open space. He garnered a handful of sand in both hands and fisted them, bringing both fists up to his chest. He started murmuring in a language that didn't sound like it belonged in this world. I was even more freaked.

He let the sand from his hand go but it didn't dissipate into the air nor fall to the ground, instead it spun in the air gathering more sand. James didn't stop murmuring. He got on his knees and dug his hand in the sand, as he slowly got up he shot up his hands and a wall of sand came up to at least two-hundred feet.

I quickly moved back. I was scared out of my fucking mind.

Sand and the winds that came with it flew everywhere. Suddenly the wind died down but the wall of sand was still standing. James spread his hand out and did a downward movement. There was a loud sound of booming thunder as if it were after an intense lighting strike. Everything happened in what felt like hours but was a couple of measly seconds. The wall of sand went down and a large reflective glass house came to view. Everything came to a standstill and James was once again quiet.

He turned and looked at me. "Welcome to my home." He walked up towards the door.

"What just happened?" I asked myself out loud. "What are you?" I said louder.

"I my dear am just James Whitlock." He turned back again. "Well I asked you to bring me home…so as you can see I wasn't lying." I rolled my eyes. "Would you like to come in? My wife will explain it all to you." He gestured toward the house.

"I still don't fucking believe you." I crossed my arms against my chest. Suddenly a flash of red hair came running out of the house and into James' arms. They were hugging and making out like they haven't seen each other in years. It was nice to see love like that.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my wife Victoria." James' wife gathered me in a hug and after a few moments stepped back. She was a contrast to James; her long, curly hair was fiery red. Her eyes were a light forest green color that matched her pale complex to whereas James was tan. She was wearing a simple white shirt and khaki shorts.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Her smile was blinding. "Why don't you come in?" I nodded my head and she pulled me towards the house.

**Let me know what you think and also if you have any questions… Just to warn you guys but in chapters to come things will get violent, kinky…yes, and just plan freaky. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I may not own twilight but I do own this plot so…**

**In this story I'm using my own ideas and such so remember this is fiction.**

**Chapter four**

Victoria pulled me in to the grand kitchen and pulled out a stool from the kitchen island.

"Sit and I'll bring you some food, you must be hungry." On cue my stomach growled. She smiled and started pulling things out of the fridge.

"Well, who do we have here?" I heard a voice twanged from behind, I whirled around to face a tall, voluptuous blonde sashaying into the kitchen. She came to stand a couple inches too close to me. "I'm Tanya and who might you be darling?" she pushed back a tendril of hair behind my ear.

_What the fuck?_

"I'm Bella Swan." I said politely.

"It's nice to meet you Miss. Swan." Tanya winked as she went around the counter.

"I hope you don't mind beef." Victoria put a plate in front of me and I didn't realize how hungry I was until it was gone. James walked into the kitchen with a book and sat at the kitchen table.

"Stop stalling and tell me why the fuck I was dragged to the middle of fucking nowhere?" I snapped as I stood up from the stool.

"Come sit then." James gestured towards the unoccupied chair.

"First of all, what are you?" I asked as soon as I sat.

"We are hybrids, part witch and something else. The problem is that we don't know the other part but from the research I've done over the years the only way to ever unleash that other side is if you kill an immortal that you have created. "

"Wait so you think I'm one too?"

"Yes that's exactly what we're thinking. Legends say that about four thousand years ago there was a witch by the name of Japath she was able to successfully create an immortal being. The immortal being was able to harvest the earth's power and bend it to his will. He also found out that he could harvest the celestial powers but he could not control them so he stuck to using the earth's powers.

"Japath mated with her immortal creation and produced two offspring, Marie and Jack. Marie and Jack were the first of our kind. Marie was able to harvest celestial powers and control them whereas Jack couldn't. With the help of their mother they were able to create a book of spells for their witch parts. For four hundred years they spent time traveling the world creating spells, which is where this came from." He pushed the book towards me. "That is only one of many volumes, the rest are in the library."

"When it became time for Marie to find a mate she desired to create her own like her mother did. She was also fortunate in creating a mate that was very powerful, almost too powerful. He was able to harvest the power of almost everything including the darkness, but he wasn't evil. Together they became a very powerful couple. Marie aspired to experiment with her mate's power, so they created a super being. Japath and her mate tried at one time but it was unsuccessful.

"They were the only ones triumphant in creating this super being. They desired a being that was able to live for eternity. They strived for speed, wit, power, and sensuality but what they didn't realize was that the darkness was working with them. When the super being was born it was thirsty for blood."

"Vampire." I grasped.

"Yes they called the super beings vampires because of their thirst for blood, the nearest village was wiped out with only three survivors that were turned. Marie and her mate quickly learned that they could control the vampires with their powers. Over time they taught the vampires how to control their bloodlust and live with humans. Five hundred years later they created an Empire where humans and immortals worked alongside."

"Roman empire?" Victoria asked.

"Yes but you have to understand vampires and witches weren't the only immortals, the folklores always had some truths to them."

"What about Jack?" I asked.

"Jack also created a mate but she wasn't as powerful as Marie's mate but they were to create more offspring hybrids."

"Could they live forever like the vampires?"

"Well no, since they weren't fully humans they could slow the aging process, but mind you they can't live forever.

"We were able to live peacefully until about five hundred years ago when the vampires no longer desired to be ruled over by witches. They knew Jack's descendants were powerless against them so they were allowed to live when the vampires went on witch hunts. In a matter of fifty years, nearly half of Marie's descendants were dead. Many of them went into hiding, including Marie and her mate.

"A year later after giving birth to her last child, she came out of hiding knowing that if they killed her and her mate the whole vampire world would cease to exist. They let her live but the hybrids were slowly disappearing and they still are."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me." I said puzzled.

"Your father was the last child that Marie gave birth to." I shot up out of my chair in disbelief.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You are fucking crazy!" I grabbed my car keys from the kitchen counter and headed for the foyer.

"You don't understand they want to kill you!" James ran after me and grasped my arm.

"I'm not a hybrid or witch, I'm Isabella Marie Swan a_ human_ from Forks, Washington."

"Please, just stop!" I pulled out of his grasp, he went flying across the room and landed hard on the floor.

"Oh my god!" I cried out.

"You need to learn to control your powers or you're good as dead." Tanya said as she walked into the foyer.

"You are our last hope." Victoria looked up at me from her crouched position next to James.

"I'm-I" I dropped to the floor, sobbing. I felt arms go around me.

"You won't do this alone Bella."

**Let me know what you think?**

**So Bella finds out she's a hybrid part witch and whatever Marie created. **

**Her father was the last hybrid that Marie gave birth to…**

**Any theories?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own twilight.**

**Chapter five**

I woke up with a start, my surroundings were strange. I sat up and realized that I wasn't back at home in Forks, I was in a glass house in the middle of nowhere. I removed the warm sheets and got up off the bed. As soon as my foot touched the cool tile floor the bedroom door opened.

"Oh you're awake!" Victoria's voice filtered in the room. "I brought you some tea." She handed me a small tea cup. "Drink up." She sat on the chair that was by the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry." I started

"Don't be, it's understandable." She shrugged.

"I really am."

"When I first knew I was a hybrid I was scared too," she started. "I was twenty-one and group of friends and I were at a concert. I was backstage hooking up with one of the band members when he got too handsy. I wasn't angry but I didn't like his persistence, so I closed my eyes and suddenly he was on the floor, withering. It was sick."

"Are you supposed to get it at a certain age?"

"It doesn't matter."

"James said something about hybrids living for a long time?"

"Ah yes, we do live for a long time but we die eventually. When you're done come join us in the sitting room." She left the room.

After I drank the tea I went to the sitting room to find James sitting with a large book on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry about what happened," I started.

"It's no problem." He dismissed my apology, we sat in silence for a minute.

"You said my dad was a hybrid, is my mom one too?" I asked.

"No, actually your mother was created by your father." I gasped in shock.

"So I'm not human at all?"

"No you're not human." He shook his head.

_I knew I was fucking weird. Now I'm not human at all. _

"So Charlie isn't human?"

"Charlie is not your father, your father was Phillip the son of Marie. A hundred years after Marie disappeared, your father showed his face. For a while the vampires thought that they would disappear if they killed the son of Marie so he was able to live for a while. All he wanted was to live a human life. When he knew of his wife's pregnancy he decided to take his powers and energies and his wives' and give it to his unborn child. The vampires didn't know that he gave you everything. You were only two years old when they killed him." I was thoroughly mind fucked.

"How did my father die?"

"No one but the vampires knows. They thought that we ruled over them but we did no such thing, all we did was help them control their bloodlust. This world was created for the humans not for the creatures of darkness and they want destroy everything and enslave the humans. There are very few of us in this world and that's where you come in, your father was the last son of Marie and to save him she gave him all her powers before she disappeared and he gave you all his."

"I'm the most powerful hybrid and civilization's last hope?"

"Yes."

"No pressure at all." I mumbled glaring at the floor. I heard a chuckle come from the door, I looked up to see Tanya sashaying into the room with Victoria behind her.

"We meant it when we said you're not alone." Tanya said as she sat next to me.

"We will teach you and help you understand your powers." Victoria said.

"What about your brother?" I asked James.

"They took him in but I've cast a couple spells to help him. Right now they believe he is one of them but I need to get him out."

"Tell me more about the vampires."

**Let me know what you guys think… any questions…or just a simple hi… **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own twilight just this story…**

**Thanks for the review I sincerely appreciated them. I felt just so happy that you like my story and I feel the encouragement to continue… I don't want to let you guys down.**

**Chapter six**

"The darkness from Marie's mate was powerful because there was none like it. While they were creating the vampires the darkness overtook the good they were trying to channel and it's questionable whether they noticed or not, but the creatures they created were of the night. Whether good or bad their intentions were, the vampires are also very sexual creatures. When they feed it is said to be the most pleasurable experience on both parts which is why they feed easily. Some humans are sacrificing their lives to be meals. This is in part why they want to get rid of us, we want to limit the number of people who know we, the supernatural world, exist. Marie limited their existence to the night. That meant that they weren't able to come out during the day.

"Some dark witches would help the vampires create a way to come out during the daytime with this special plant." He got up and went to the bookcase and pulled out a jar of dried plants soaked in dirty water. "But what they didn't realize was that it was temporary."

"What is that?" The plant was fucking nasty.

"This is the stems and leaves of a belladonna plant soaked in a brew of specific roots that are no longer found on this planet. I have a more jars in the basement."

"Do the vampires drink it? Or something?"

"No they bind the juice with a spell into their jewelry or inject it into their blood stream and their blood continuously circulates the juice. When it is in the blood it only lasts for about six hours per each day but when it's in the jewelry it lasts for longer but less than ten hours each day."

"Aren't the vampires supposed to be dead?"

"Well some are and some aren't."

"What do you mean some aren't?"

"Remember when I said that Marie and her mate's intention when creating these creatures was questionable? Well the vampires that are dead are quite grotesque. They are only able to come out during the night, there is no juice or spell that can undo that because they used the magic beyond the grave. They are ugly. These are the true vampires that Marie and her mate created, the first of that kind."

_What were they trying to do?_

"So how are there live ones?" I asked, puzzled.

"Marie and her mate didn't want the creatures to scare the humans so she was able to give the true vampires venom to reproduce. They used the venom on a few humans and the humans were able to live but all their senses were heightened, their bodies, although still vulnerable, stronger and are able to heal itself. She saw that the live ones were better, so she removed the venom from the true vampires and gave it to the live ones to multiply."

"Did she leave anything on vampires?" I asked.

"Yes it is written somewhere in the basement." He confirmed.

I stood up. "Show me."

~~~~~~**Bound**~~~~~~~

We went down a flight of stairs before we reached the basement. I expected a dark and humid space but instead it was like a large library you'd find in a movie. The dark cherry oak served as book cases, the warm brown walls were inviting but it could've used a window or two. On my right there was a large door that looked to be vaulted shut.

"What's in that room?" I asked.

"That's where I keep the jars." He gave no further explanation.

He guided me along to the back of the basement where there was a heavy sealed door. He murmured in a low voice and the door opened with a suction sound. When I entered the room I was amazed, all four of the walls were covered in books and scrolls, the dark oak followed in here.

"You can come here anytime you'd like but I'd have to teach you how to get in." he smirked as he walked towards the left corner of the room. "Here sit at this table and I'll bring you a couple books." He gestured.

A couple moments later he brought back at least twenty books. I helped him set them on the table and dived in taking the first one that I touched.

"I also included some basic spell books you can start memorizing." I nodded. I opened the book that was in my hand but it was blank.

"You gave me a blank book." I said.

"Huh…just leave it on the table I'll put it back later. I'm going to go upstairs and get your room ready."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He turned and left me alone in the room.

I picked up another book but it talked about wolves so I put that down. My mind went back to the blank book. I opened it and flipped the pages from cover to cover.

Suddenly I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I looked around as the bumps on my skin rose and a chill shook through me.

"_Isabella…"_ I heard. I wanted to run or scream but I was frozen. _"Open the book Isabella…"_ I was fucking scared and I had no other choice, I opened the book. _"Touch it Isabella…_" My hand fell on a blank empty page.

Suddenly my vision went white and I felt rush of images once again in my head. The voice that I heard was speaking again but this time in the same language that I heard James spoke yesterday. It was getting harder to breathe, I was gasping for breath. I felt myself rocking back and forth, overwhelmed, then suddenly everything black.

**So what do you guys think? Theories? Or maybe just a hello would be nice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own twilight nor do I make money writing this story… sadly but I do own the plot. **

**Sorry I haven't updated..:-)**

**Chapter seven **

I awoke gasping for air. Once I could get a firm hold on reality I noticed I was still in the back room of the basement library, the blank book was still in my hand. I looked at it again flipping through the pages.

_What the fuck just happened?_

I closed the book and put it off to the side knowing that I'll have to keep it with me. I searched the books that were on the desk for anything related to vampires and found no additional information on them that stood out to me.

I grabbed the blank book and the spell books that I was to memorize and got up to leave. The door wasn't locked so I was able to push it open.

The library was huge with floor to ceiling bookshelves that I could see myself easily getting lost in. Fortunately, I remembered the way to get back to the basement door. I still passed the room with the jars knowing that one day I'll get in there. There had to be something other than the jars in there. I shook my head and walked up the steps to the door.

"Oh!" the startled voice said as I opened the door. "I was just coming down to tell that your room is ready." James said.

"Okay, good actually am getting a bit tired."

"I see you brought some books up with you to start studying." We stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"Yep." I faked a yawn causing him to jump a bit.

"Oh right! Let me show you to your room." We went up the staircase that was by the basement door. He led me up to the second floor. "Here's your room I'll be downstairs and if you are still awake there will be dinner waiting for you in the fridge." He pointed to the room down the hall. "There is also an en suite bathroom. Oh I forgot! I was supposed to get you towels." He snapped his fingers and turned towards me. "I'll bring them up." He rambled. He was acting highly suspicious and I was curious, but I kept quiet.

"Okay…" He stood there awkwardly for a moment and then abruptly turned and walked away. I stood there, puzzled.

I opened the door to the room and was instantly astonished. I didn't expect the room to be so elegant. The light lavender walls accented the plush bed that was covered with about a hundred pillows. The light green bed sheets were inviting, I wanted to melt in them. There was an old, white dresser in between two doors and I'm guessing one of them led to the bathroom. The room was neither grand nor small.

I dropped my books on the desk that was near the windows. I saw that the suitcases from my car were near my bed. I grabbed one and started rummaging for some clothes. I started stripping looking out the window. The sun was setting and the stars were coming out. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Opened the door that I guessed was the bathroom and was happy when I guessed right. The bathroom was almost as elegant as the bedroom. It wasn't grand either but I couldn't help the squeal that escaped me when I saw the claw foot tub that took one side of the bathroom and a modern looking shower with several showerheads next to it. I instantly went for the toilet which was right next to the door and relieved myself.

After about a minute I heard shuffling from the bedroom, I slowly opened the door and saw James setting towels and sheets on the bed. I watched as he grabbed my dirty clothes and sniff them. My panty fell to the floor and he picked it up and took a whiff. I cringed.

_What the fuck?_

He took my dirty clothes with him and left. I shook my head and started the shower. I was ready to wash away the day.

When I finished taking a shower I quickly dressed and hopped into bed I was eager to open up the blank journal again but I decided to try and read the books on spells.

_Nothing is ever as it seems… _I saw written on the first page.

I shut the book and opened the journal.

"_You don't need the spell book…"_ I heard the same voice from the basement say to me. I wanted to scream…to hide, but I couldn't. Something inside me told me to listen and to not be afraid. _"Don't be fright...you know everything."_

"Who are you?" I said aloud.

"_Just trust me…"_

I knew, then, I had no other options but to trust the voice.

**Let me know what you think…**

**See pics and much more over at boundfic. wordpress. com**

**What do you guys think about James? This chapter was just a "filler" and then after about three more chapters we will start to transition and that's where all the warnings will be put into action… **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own twilight.**

**HI. If anyone is out there come check out the blog I made especially for this story see characters as I envisioned them as I update this story and much more. . com Check it out!**

**Chapter eight**

_I sit up suddenly as I feel the heat of the desert blister my skin. My surroundings were unfamiliar, I could've sworn I was in bed. I get off the floor, shaking the dirt of my cotton shorts. My head spins as I realize I'm nowhere near the house or my car. I look around using my hand to shield the burning sun. I turned and saw a figure from a distance getting closer. I blinked and the figure was in front of me. Startled, I fell to the ground. _

"_Ex Elisabetha, spatium ad quietem non est. Si genus humanum et periculo." (Arise we don't have time, for you and mankind are in danger) I looked up and saw a fairly young, beautiful, petite woman with soulful green eyes and dark brown hair, speak to me. I couldn't understand one word, but I realized it was the same language that James murmured the first day._

_As if my mouth had a mind of its own I answered her right back, "Nescio lacus." (I don't understand) I was baffled, how could I have answered back?_

"_Forgive me! I forget sometimes! Stand Isabella." She had a slightly accented voice. She gave me a hand up. We stood at the same height. _

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am Marie. I'm your grandmother." Marie said, confidently. _

"_Aren't you dead?" I bluntly blurted._

"_No I'm fairly alive as you can tell." _

"_You look too young to be my grandmother." Couldn't be I must be dreaming. Yep I'm dreaming._

"_No you are not dreaming and time no longer matters to me." What? You can read my mind?_

"_Yes. There are many things I can do. I have come here to tell you that we are all in danger. The supernatural world and the human world are both in grave danger thanks to the vampires. You are the only one that can restore balance and order."_

"_That's too much to put on me. I can't, I don't know anything about being a witch. I just found out I was one! What am I going to do?"_

"_You know everything already."_

"_How's that possible?"_

"_Here take my hand. I'm going to help you and in three months' time you will know everything." She took my hand. "Close your eyes and repeat after me, Praesta esse. Aequalitate naturae. Custodi me sanum. Da mihi virtutem. Praesta esse." I closed my eyes and repeated after her. "Don't repeat this. Da mihi totis viribus meis neptem suam det illi potestatem opus." _

"_What was that?" _

"_It was a simple spell. When my son was young I gave him my power and in turn he gave you all his power to protect you. You are the most powerful witch to walk the planet. Be careful. I love you, corculum. I've watch you grow up into this beautiful young lady."_

"_Are you leaving?" I asked._

"_No I'm always here. You know the journal you found?" I nodded. "Keep it safe. When you need anything, write in it and I'll answer back."_

"_You were the voice?"_

"_Yes sometimes I can contact you that way but it's one sided. I have to go now. I leave you with everything you need." She took my head between her hands and put a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and felt a sort of strength. Chills ran down my spine. _

I opened my eyes and found myself in bed but my shirt was stained with the red dirt. The sun was hot and bright outside.

_So it wasn't a dream._

I was ready to learn how to be a witch.

**Short chapter it'll get longer… Let me know what you think…I would love to know!**

**Things will progress and we will skip some time …**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own twilight.**

**I want to thank every reviewer! You guys are amazing and keep the questions coming! **

**Chapter nine**

I immediately grabbed my journal and a pen remembering what Marie said. I sat at the desk and gazed out the window facing the brown mountains of Arizona. My mind went blank on what to write. So, I thought simple.

'Marie…' I wrote and just as I wrote them they disappeared into the journal.

"_Isabella… today you'll start your training. Remember you have three months' time…"_ the voice I now know to be Marie said.

'_How do I start?' _

"_First you'll need to learn control…"_

'_The blinding flashes.' _I wrote.

"_You can control them."_

'_How?'_ I wrote. The flashings were overwhelming, how could I control them?

"_You need to concentrate. Take everything it gives you and focus…the headaches will go away. Start now."_

Suddenly my head was filled with the flashing images. I tried to concentrate on one image at a time but they went by too fast and the headache returned.

"Fuck! I can't." I shouted, exasperated.

"_You can and you will! One more time..."_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath waiting for the flashing images. Once they came I was, once again, lost.

_Come on Bella you can do this! _I said to myself.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself. I closed my eyes and this time allowed the flashing images to return.

_Children were running in a park being chased by their parents. I could see people going into a church. A man was robbing a store. A family was sitting down to breakfast. I suddenly saw a man walking towards me in a hurried fashion. I couldn't see his face and I couldn't move from where I was. He walked up to me and whispered to me, "Cecidit genua non sunt." A fire that started from my knees and left a burning pain as it ventured down towards my feet. The pain was so cruel that it forced me to fall to my knees. _

I gasped as I quickly opened my eyes. With shaky hands I grasped my pen.

'_What was that?'_

"_You have the ability to see the future, past, and present time of humans. It is both a gift and a curse. You have a job to do, remember that both worlds are in your hands."_

'_Wait! How will I learn all the spell books? There are too many!'_

"_You already know everything. It was in you ever since you were born, but here's a secret… when it is time for you to start open a spell book, any spell book and say '... memini memini. Memini me ab initio. Verbis, quae sunt in hoc volumine, et ego ero memor. Ex quibus verbis ego meorum partem mei.' Say this three times and it'll be as if you've been studying the book your whole life."_

'Is it a spell?'

"_Yes you need to remember that spell. A very unfortunate thing is that over the years many spell books have been destroyed or completely lost but you have all of it inside of you and you are the only one. Never write them down. I have to go now. Don't forget."_

I closed the journal and banged my head against it.

_Fuck my life!_

"Knock knock!" I lift my head up from the journal. "Did I interrupt something?" I turned and saw Tanya at the door. She was wearing white shorts and a red tank top that accented her breast.

"No actually I was going to get dressed and come downstairs." She came into the room and sat on my bed.

"Oh okay! I'll wait for you!" I got up and opened the walk-in closet where my suitcases were located in, grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a plain green shirt and went to the bathroom to change. When I got out of the bathroom Tanya took my hand and led me downstairs to the kitchen.

"Sit you're going to need energy for what we're going to do today." She pointed to the bar chairs at the kitchen and put a plate of eggs, sausage and pancakes in front of me. She went around the island and sat down next to me.

"What are we doing today?" I ask after I swallowed. She took a piece of my hair and twirled it between her fingers.

"We are going to train you with some simple spells."

"Ah! Bella, it is nice to see to see you this early morning! How was your sleep?" James said as he grabbed himself a plate of food.

"It was nice. Thank you. The room is so beautiful."

"My pleasure…" he winked.

"When are we going out?" Tanya asked.

"When I finish breakfast." she rolled her eyes and hopped down from the chair. "Did you study last night?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I lied. "In fact let me go study some." I said as I hopped down from the chair and went back upstairs. I grabbed one of the spell books from the pile on the desk.

I opened to the first page, closed my eyes and repeated the spell Marie gave me. I quickly threw the book down when I felt a strong migraine and dizziness. I fell on the bed and closed my eyes as darkness took over.

"Bella!" I heard faintly. "Bella! Come on!" I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to clear my eyes. "Are you alright?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I must've been very tired." I laughed as I sat up.

"Don't scare me like that." She pouted and reached for my hair, tucking a piece behind my ears. "Come on we're going to the mountains."

.

.

.

On the very flat top of a mountain west of Flagstaff I learned that Marie was right. I knew that one spell book like the palms of my hands. James was amazed. And so was I.

"Can you tell me more about the vampires?" I asked on our way back home.

"I'll talk more about them when you have finished your training." I was confused, why did he fill my head with information about vampires the day before? I knew it was best to wait.

"How are you able to do spells without saying them?" I asked changing the subject.

"When we master spells, it comes naturally to us. We can say them in our heads and it'll work as if we were saying it out loud." I nodded my head in comprehension. The rest of the ride was silent.

As soon as we got to the house James cornered me. "Before you go to bed come see me in the library." I nodded and went up the stairs.

Marie was right. I needed to remember everything.

**Let me know what you think? **

**I know this chapter is very blah but don't worry. Next chapter we do some time skipping. Why did I skip that training part? Well it's not really important but it'll be an outtake if you guys want… So I have started a blog over at wordpress it is .com for everyone that reviews this chapter they will get a Shout Out! Which is a page on my blog… also if anyone has questions don't be a stranger! Questions will also be featured on my blog**


End file.
